Blessings
by chelsietea
Summary: They had been living together for more than a month now, yet it all felt unreal, it all felt like a dream. He had returned when she least expected it. Never she would have imagined he would one day knock at her door and flash her his infuriating but charming smile. Never she would have imagined she would get to see him again.


**Here's my entry for the Outlaw Queen Secret Santa. My giftee Samantha (crazyviolaplayer) requested a cute but not overly fluffy fanfiction. **

**I hope you (and her) enjoy my gift! Merry Christmas to all who celebrate! 3**

**PS. the story isn't beta read, all mistakes are mine (sorry!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blessings<strong>

Regina opened her eyes on a Sunday morning, squinting at the light filtering in from the window. She moaned softly while stretching, her arms thrown over her pillow, her joints cracking deliciously.

Next to her, Robin was snoring softly, still deep in slumber. She propped herself on her elbow, beaming at how he kept breathing out in little puffs, his mouth opening and closing slightly. Feeling a surge of affection towards him, she leaned in to kiss him on the nose, and chuckled quietly when he scrunched it up in his sleep.

They had been living together for more than a month now, yet it all felt unreal, it all felt like a dream. He had returned when she least expected it. Never she would have imagined he would one day knock at her door and flash her his infuriating but charming smile. Never she would have imagined she would one day run into his open arms, weeping like a baby, like the leading actress of some silly romantic comedy. Never she would have imagined she would get to see him again.

His return at Storybrooke had been a miracle itself and Regina could never be more grateful for it.

She stood up from the bed, reaching for her dressing gown and tying it around her waist, before padding towards the door. After checking on the boys, that were still sound asleep, she made her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

The clock stroke nine as she finished making batter for pancakes, when she felt a pair of strong hand around her waist, a warm breath tickling her ear, a light stubble scratching her neck. She smiled.

"Robin," she sighed, "good morning."

"Morning," he replied, his voice still husky and thick from sleep. "What is milady cooking?"

She kept stirring the batter, without turning towards him. "Your breakfast, you lazy… person."

He chuckled, dropping a kiss on the nape of her neck. "You seemed to like what this lazy person did to you last night," he drawled.

A mischievous smile lightened her face and she brought the spoon to her lips while watching him from the corner of her eye. "I've never said I didn't like what you did to me."

She licked the spoon slowly. He gulped, then bit his lip. "You minx," he growled, spinning her so quickly in his arms that the content of the bowl Regina was holding in her hand splashed both their clothes and faces.

"Ah, there go our pancakes," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

He bit his lip again, this time to contain his laughter. "I guess we will have to make this do."

She glanced down at the almost empty bowl, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "If you plan on eating fried air, you can suit yourself."

He took the bowl from her hand, placing it on the counter behind her and circling her waist with his hands. With a smug grin plastered on his face, he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Believe me, what I plan on eating will keep me more than satisfied."

Regina tried to maintain a straight face, despite her cheeks blushing scarlet. "The cheek! You are such an impertinent, Robin Locksley," she scolded him.

He laughed, a deep, raspy laugh. "But we all know this impertinent and cheeky scoundrel has his effect on you, milady."

She brought a finger to her lips, pretending to think. "Mmm, I'm not sure about that."

"I can offer a trial period, if milady wishes," he flashed her his infuriating smile.

She traced a path down his chest with her index, eyeing him sexily. "Well, a trial period never hurt anyone, did it?"

Robin nodded his head in agreement, leaning in to kiss her softly. Regina sighed and made to deepen the kiss, but he instead planted a kiss on the corner of her lips, licking away the batter from her cheek. She trembled in his arms.

"Mmm, delicious," he murmured throatily, gently nipping at her neck.

She moaned and he smiled against her skin. "I told you this batter would suffice."

Regina rolled her eyes at the ceiling once again and suppressed another moan. "Robin… not here."

"Mmm?"

"Not here, the boys will be up and about very soon."

He nodded solemnly. "You're right."

She raised an eyebrow, amused. Not every day a thief agrees with you. "Good," she replied, "So you can stop canoodling and help me make new batter," she concluded, before tipping her finger into the bowl and dirtying his nose with it.

His shocked face was enough to make her laugh out loud. Her laugh was deep and rich, to him it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. "I'll let you get away with it, young lady, but just because we have a breakfast to prepare."

She gave him a lopsided smile and thrust the spoon into his hand, before raising on her tiptoes and kissing his dirty nose. "Good boy. Now, pass me those eggs."

As he handed them to her with a grin, her heart fluttered and she found herself smiling giddily.

She had never been one to count her blessings, but if there was one thing this man had taught her, was to be grateful for every little thing that made her life better. She was grateful for their children, she was grateful for having him at her side, she was grateful for the batter all over the floor.

She had never been one to count her blessings, but today, on a Sunday morning, while making pancakes with her soulmate, she added one more to her list.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas cookies to anyone who drops me a line! ;)<strong>


End file.
